


In the depth of the Sea

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Consensual Sex, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Married Couple, Size Difference, Size Kink, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merman Nero AU. He's supposed to be dead after a terrible accident, but a gigantic beast with glowing eyes waits to claim his partner once again, dragging them on the depth of his new home.
Relationships: Risotto Nero/Reader
Kudos: 20





	In the depth of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> @layerdifference on twt

"You'll see him at night, at the lighthouse. He's how you remember him yet so beautifully different, so rare to see. He doesn't like being watched. The sea took him but he came back. Go to the lighthouse, dear. He's waiting for you only."

You had Nico's words stuck in his head. It has been a year since Nero supposedly died in the sea, dragged into the abyss by a powerful demon. But nobody ever found his body, feeling the absence of the Sparda twins and their incredible powers. Without them, without Nero, keeping demons at bay was difficult. Possible but difficult. You fought with Lady and Trish, with Nico and her genius works of art that compensated the weakness of your humanity.

Until one day, Nico and her usual visits at the lighthouse near one of the recently abandoned cities because of the dangerous demons sometimes crawling in those empty streets, you saw a majestic creature swimming in the depth of the ocean. The lighthouse was still barely functioning, shining its moving light at the thing. Nero appeared only when she was around. His love, You. He would look at her, silently asking, silently waiting before swimming away, deep, deep down in the abyss. A gigantic creature, so big it could be compared to the beasts Dante fought in the past - you remember Trish talking about the castle she lived in, the size of some demons in there making her feel, sometimes, so small for reasons she, at the time, didn't understand. But Nero had no bad intentions. He was looking sad, he could hurt, but he didn't want to. 

If Nero was difficult to read when he was half-human sometimes, it was very easy to understand him as a...merman. Nico and the ocean, the water, and its habitat, were so dear and close to her after Nero's death. Eventually, she remembered the years where they were encountered for the first time. Where Nero would tell her how much he loved her. He knew it was wrong, he had someone else dear, but in the end, he took you, he became your groom. Such difficult yet beautiful years. 

Nico told the poor girl, desperate in the loss of her love, to go to the lighthouse. Watch the sea during the night, wait for as long as it was needed. You, out of pain, did that without even knowing what awaited you. Alone, where Nick usually positioned herself. Waiting. Nothing happened for weeks.

When your pain was giving up to resignation, it was another of the sleepless nights you were simply there, watching the dark waters full of animals and…things, you couldn't even distinguish. The full moon gave to the ocean such beauty it was astonishing. But what was truly astonishing, were the pair of eyes shining in the dark abyss. Pale blue, human, yet glowing. Big. The thing slowly swam until you could see just how absurdly big his body was. A giant, even bigger than anything ever registered in a random demon hunter's diary. His torso was humanoid, his legs gone, replaced by a beautiful long tail, white, the scales shining blue. The fins were delicate and long, elegant in their movements. Most of Nero's skin was as pale as his absurdly long hair, his face disturbed by some cute scales. He had traces of his demonic appearance. 

His gills were protected by vaguely curved, delicate membranes. Some scaled shined lighter purple, and he moved so delicately despite how absurdly huge Nero was. Your whole body was the other's now partially unused nose. You thought you were hallucinating. Running towards the docks, the place was deserted. Breathless, you kneeled on the humid wooden surface as he searched for those eyes again. After a while, there they were. So big, so shy. And loving; her Nee's eyes.

"Love..." You sobbed.

Nero slowly poked his head out of the water, soft white hair around him following the gentle waves. That gaze was mesmerizing. The smell of the sea and a more human, masculine, yet pleasant scent made you a bit dizzy. And Nero's eyes. He quietly hummed. He wasn't used to talking anymore. And his voice was so deep and strong, he knew he needed to murmur to not hurt your ears. His tone was so kind. Melancholic. Sensual. It made you blush.

"...dear. I've missed you so much."

So mesmerizing. You could barely concentrate, Nero was maybe unintentionally doing something to you. But it was fine. Because you wanted him back so much. You started to cry, loud.

"Me too...me too-...I thought you were...I thought..."

Nero kindly moved closer so that you could hold his upper lip with your hands. You gently kissed him, not feeling any air coming out from Nero's nose. No. The air was being handled by his gills. They moved quietly, a breathing system different from any beast. He could control his air outside and inside the waters without risking his life. Nero smiled a bit and his sadness faded away. His gaze thinned, as he kissed you back. It was more of a small movement of his lip. His index finger moved to brush your back in gentle cuddles. And you eventually calmed down, staring at those eyes. They made you feel your love for Nero even more. Like a trick, a magic spell.

"I waited for you. I'm glad...Nico heard me in our silence. She...understands us. The ones who live in the sea." So low. Warm whispers and lukewarm breath. It felt like a gentle breeze. Nero was so beautiful.

"There's...more like you?" You asked. Nero smiled again in silence. It was a secret that was going to remain unspoken. "...yet, I've come to you. Not to say goodbye. I will never leave you." Nero's thumb brushed ever so gently on your face. You hugged it, sniffling a bit as you were carefully pushed on your back in a surprised gasp. "I can change my size if I become a human's soulmate. I'll still be twice a man's height, but it makes things easier." A low chuckle. It vibrated inside your whole body.

"Things...?" You asked. Nero hummed, and his voice took a melodic tone he never had as a human. Not like that. That voice was a drug. "...take off your clothes, love." A huff of air came out of Nero's gills. You were bordeaux, looking at Nero's pupils getting thin.

"But...you're way..." "I would never hurt you, baby. We just need an…exchange."

Nero's other hand emerged as his thumb moved away. A wet index finger sweetly rubbed your tummy. And God, did that make you warm in no time. Nero was so gentle to you. Making you partially strip so that you wouldn't get cold, let you open your legs wide so that his finger could tenderly brush on your delicacies over and over. A tender touch from such a large beast was...almost too much if it wasn't for how slow Nero was. He knew his own strength perfectly. And continued, taking your pleasure as you melted away.

"Nee...!"

You were wet and cold, but you didn't care. Nero's palm was warm enough to not let you fall into shivers. The brushes became faster. You mewled and threw your head back, shuddering violently as your limit crushed over you, overwhelming. It was your Nero. He was there with you…

The finger moved away, hiding in the dark water.

"It's way too early to make you taste me. We will need to wait..."

Nero whispered as you tried to catch your breath. The beast slowly moved his head and when he was enough near your body, he chuckled. "But it's fine. You're giving yourself to me anyway. As you always do." Nero wasn't judging the detail negatively. Nero's lips touched your folds, the tip of a very huge pointy tongue slithering out a bit to lap your entire body, tasting you, your whole exposed skin wet with water and fluids.

"Mhh...more..."

You whispered. But Nero chucked, shocking his head slowly. "Not now. The water is salty. And I'm way too big for you. You already gave so much to me..." Nero continued, patiently. "It's enough." The thumb returned again to rub your belly. Then it moved towards your lips so that you could lick his taste.

"Will you wait for me to return humanoid enough to take you as my bride, once again?" Nero wasn't joking. His gaze was curious and so big. Determined. You melted, nodding, catching some breath.

"Will you come to take me into the sea, too?"

It didn't scare her. Leaving everything for his love only? It was fine. It truly was. She would find ways to communicate with others through Nico. Nero chuckled again.

"...so eager. We need our humanoid honeymoon, then you'll be able to become like me. Breath in the sea. You'll still be small compared to me. But not so much to avoid us to consume our love, still."

You kinda understood. You were going to be slowly turned into a mermaid. Did Nero undergo the same ritual? Nero knew his thoughts. "No. A Demon nobody knows exists turned me into...this, when I drowned out of exhaustion after defeating our bounty. But there are other ways to turn. Much nicer ways. So, go home, sweet angel." Nero said, giving you the time to dress again, all messy, so that he could land to the docks again. "I'll call you when everything will be ready. I'll come to you. Snatch you away from humans. Yes?" He sounded so melodic. Beautiful.

You, drunk with his love and Nero's now cursed one, shivered in ecstasy. "Yes. Yes o-of course. I'll wait." You knew the legends about the songs of mermaids and mermen. Their voices made the men on ships jump into the water only to be devoured alive. But Nero wasn't planning to eat her. Not in the way the tales told. You blushed and Nero did that, too. His cheeks were vaguely purple.

"Then, we'll be together as soon as you will receive me as human. Nobody will ever find us but our people. Wait for me, love." A kiss. A simple touch to avoid hurting you. And then, Nero moved away. Elegantly swimming deep into the sea until he was visible no more. Drenched, you moved away to go back home. You needed to sleep. But when your eyes closed in exhaustion, the only thing you could focus on was that gaze. That... voice.

You knew you got cursed. But what a beautiful curse it was...


End file.
